Smash Squad
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: In the year 2032 of the late future, the Smash Brothers have disbanded. But when powerful threats begin to arise, a new team of Smashers is brought together to follow in the footsteps of their predecessors. But can they truly live up to their responsibilities as heroes?, Read and Review.


**Smash Squad**

**Summary****: The story takes place in the year 2032, a timeline of the late future where the Super Smash Brothers have disbanded. Most of them have settled down with families, others have died, while the rest have disappeared without a trace. But when old and new enemies begin to emerge, a team of young heroes is brought together to combat these threats. But can this new team of Smash Brothers handle the responsiblity of protecting the innocent and opposing the forces of evil?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo.**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rebirth of a Legacy**

**Part 1**

2032, a time that exists within the late future. Not much has changed in the many years that have gone by, with the only exception being that technology and many other scientific properties including chemistry and physics have become more advanced and more common.

Smash City, a town that has existed since the year 2008. It is a home to many people, including heroes and villains respectively. But the most well known and respected individuals in the city were none other than the members in a team of heroes known to everyone around town as the legendary Super Smash Brothers.

They were most recognized as the protectors of the city itself, facing off against various threats such as villains and many others including monsters, aliens, demons and evil entities that dared to attack their hometown. Well known members such as Mario, Yoshi and Sonic, otherwise known as the *Inseparable Trio* were regarded as the greatest heroes throughout the land.

However, things have changed for them as each year came and went. For what was known, the Smash Brothers had all went their separate ways. Most of them have moved on with their lives, while the others experienced different things.

Most of them had chose to settle down with families, effectively retiring from their heroic duties.

Mario, the leader of the Smash Brothers, married Princess Peach, and together they conceived two kids. A son named Markus (17) and a daughter named Penelope (15).

Yoshi, who was also known as the Reptilian Smash Brother, had started a family of his own after proposing to and marrying his lifelong true love, Michelle. They had a human daughter named Mariah (18), along with a reptile son named Yoshi Jr (16), who looked just like his father did during his younger years as a teen. However, although Yoshi was no longer a smasher, he still maintained his hero status, fighting crime as a solo hero.

Sonic himself wasn't far behind. Years ago, he fell in love with and married a hedgehog named Tammy. They managed to have one daughter named Sonya (15), and then later had another named Kiki (six months old). But about three years after his daughters were born, Tammy passed away due a to horrible illness, leaving Sonic to raise them without her. But he would not be widowed forever.

Luigi , Mario's younger brother, had gotten married to Princess Daisy and moved away to the Mushroom Kindgom, conceiving a daughter which they named Danielle (14). But after living there for only a month, they moved back to Smash City to be near Mario and his family.

Samus Aran, an intergalactic bounty hunter, had retired from bounty hunting to focus on child care after giving birth to a daughter named Stacy (18). Although she and Solid Snake had dated for years, they eventually chose to end their relationship after deciding that it wasn't working out, though they were still close. She later met another man named Jake and fell in love with him, but after being married for two months, he died from a heart attack. Overtime, she soon found love with Sonic, and became his second wife.

Snake (David) had remained single for about two weeks after breaking up with Samus. But his life soon changed when he met a woman named Kelly. After dating for about two years, Snake eventually proposed to her and they were married within three months. Together they had a daughter named Lisa (17), who mostly goes by the codename Viper, which was given to her by Snake.

Captain Falcon had chose to retire from racing after deciding to start a family. He soon met, fell in love with and settled down with a woman named Linda, raising a teenage daughter named Dana (18), and a young son named Mikey (12).

The three swordsman known as Marth, Roy and Ike, had also moved on with having their own families. Marth and his beloved wife Shiida had conceived a daughter named Amelia (17), whom was destined to become the future ruler of Altea. Roy had married his childhood friend Lilina and fathered a son named Leo (18). Ike meanwhile had formed a romance with Lyn, and their relationship had lasted all the way to the point where they eventually got married and raised a girl, whom they named Evelyn (17).

The courageous angel named Pit had fell in love with a human woman named Celia. As a married couple, they had two children. An angel daughter named Angela (16) and a human son named Joshua (11).

However, the lives of the other smashers had different results.

Fox had cut off all ties with his fellow smashers after the death of his best friend and Star Fox teammate, Falco Lombardi, whom had died in the hospital after crashing down from the sky while flying his Arwing. He went on to become bitter, antisocial and solitary, refusing visits from everyone. But one day, his happiness resurfaced when he was reunited with his old lover, Krystal, whom he eventually married. Together they raised a son, who was named Jamie McCloud.

Bowser became diagnosed with a severe case of cancer, and ended up dying despite receiving proper medical treatment. However many years prior to his death, Bowser had married a female koopa named Kyra and soon fathered his ninth child, which he named Spike Koopa. Due to his death, Spike was raised without a father by his mother and his siblings.

Charizard became a loner after losing his Pokemon Trainer, along with his fellow Pokemon, Squirtle and Ivysaur. He now lives on his own in a dark cave out in the wilds, driving away anyone who trespassed on his territory.

Years after leaving the Smash Brothers, Lucario had returned to his home in the Pokemon Forest, and spent the last few months forming a new clan after his original clan was killed by the evil dragon Tragloc. He soon found his eternal mate in the form of a pink female of his species named Rosa, with whom he raised a son which he named after himself.

Young Link grew into a strong, and brave young man after the original Link had died a heroic death during a final battle with his lifelong nemesis, Ganondorf. He has since became known as the new Link.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong went their separate ways after they had a falling out with each other for some reason. Donkey Kong returned to the jungle while Diddy had travelled off to parts unknown.

Kirby had left the team to return home to Dreamland, and has not been heard from for years. Meta Knight however had tragically died due to an illness that took it's toll on him.

But while the Smashers themselves were no more, their legacy would forever remain strong. But soon, the legacy will eventually become stronger as time goes on.

* * *

**Currently...**

"Mariah, Yoshi Jr, breakfast is ready." called Michelle from in the kitchen.

"Coming mom." said two voices from upstairs.

Pretty soon,Mariah teleported into the kitchen, which startled her mother. She was soon followed by Yoshi Jr, who had teleported as well. Mariah was wearing a green short sleeved shirt and some blue jean shorts while Yoshi Jr had on a pair of shoes like Yoshi's, only his were red instead of orange.

"Mmm, breakfast sure smells good." said Mariah with enthusiasm.

"How many times have I told you not to use your jewel powers in the house?" asked Michelle with a stern tone.

"Come on mom, we haven't broken anything." said Yoshi Jr.

"Be that as it may, I would still appreciate it if you didn't do that."

"By the way, where's daddy?" asked Mariah while she and her brother were eating pancakes.

"He's out with Mario and Sonic. Those three always do everything together."

"Speaking of which, I just remembered that I was going to meet Sonya for lunch later today." said Yoshi Jr as he took a bite out of his stack of pancakes.

"Aw, that's sweet. My little boy is going on his first lunch date." said Michelle.

Yoshi Jr had nearly choked on his food after hearing what his mom said.

"Whoa whoa, slow down mom. Sonya and I are just having lunch together at Smash Cafe. It's merely a friendly get together, not a date."

"Come on little bro, stop holding back. You've had a crush on Sonya since middle school. And besides, she feels the same way about you." said Mariah.

"Oh don't push it."

"You think I don't see how she flirts with you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That means she adores you."

"I've noticed."

"I know that you wanna hold her, kiss her, cuddle her and-"

"Knock it off!" he snapped.

"Mariah, stop teasing your brother." said Michelle.

"Sorry."

"And Yoshi Jr, I don't understand why you become so embarrassed whenever you hear about Sonya or when you're around her."

"Mom, it's nothing personal. Even though Sonya and I like each other, we just haven't really connected yet. We're still taking our time." replied the young dino.

"Hahahaha. Now I see how you and your father are so much alike. Before Yoshi and I ever fell in love, girls couldn't keep their eyes off him. Of course when we met, he was a little shy at first."

"No way!" exclaimed Mariah.

"Oh yes. Out of all the girls he had met in his life, I was the girl of his dreams. Of course that didn't go well with his various admirers though. But that didn't matter to him once he declared his true love for me."

"So it was like fate had brought you together."

"Uh huh."

As they continued eating breakfast, there was suddenly a knock at the door. Michelle got up from the table and went to answer it. She opened it to reveal Markus and his sister Penelope standing outside. Markus was wearing a red T-shirt and light brown pants, along with some black and white shoes. Penelope wore a short sleeved pink shirt with a heart on it, a pair of white shorts and laced up pink sneakers.

"Markus, Penelope. How nice of you to drop by on such a good occasion." she greeted.

"It's nice to see you ma'am." said Markus.

"Markus please, I told you to just call me Michelle, or Shelly."

"May we come in?" asked Penelope.

"Yes, you may."

Michelle stepped aside and allowed the two siblings to walk in. She led them into the kitchen where she gave them some pancakes. Markus sat down next to Yoshi Jr. while Penelope sat with Mariah.

"So Markus, it's been a while since we last hung out." said Yoshi Jr.

"When I left the house earlier today, coming here was the first thing on my mind. I initially wanted to come alone, but my mom insisted that I bring Penelope with me." Markus explained.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you buddy. After all, it is natural for most parents to talk us into spending more time with our siblings. My mom does it all the time, and it's really starting to get-."

"Ahem." grunted Michelle while giving him an angry look with her arms crossed.

"On second thought, never mind, haha." he said nervously.

"Not to worry pal. I get the same look from my mom when I say things like that."

"That's the only thing that scares me the most. My dad told me that she always did the same thing to him back then."

"So pretty much, mom would scare daddy into submission whenever he got out of line." mentioned Mariah.

"Hehehe, that's funny." said Penelope while giggling.

After they had all finished their breakfast, Yoshi Jr. looked at his wristwatch, which read 10:49.

"Uh oh, I better hurry and go meet up with Sonya before I'm late. Sorry, but I gotta get going. Later."

Yoshi Jr got up from the table and was about to rush off when Michelle stopped him.

"Ah ah ah, don't you dare go speeding out of this house." she warned him.

"Sorry mom, but I have no choice right now."

Without warning, he (despite his mom's objections) went dashing out of the kitchen, through the living room and out the front door, closing it afterwards.

"Ooh, that reptile. He can be so irresponsible sometimes."

* * *

**Later on...**

Yoshi Jr. went speeding down the sidewalk through Smash City, trying all he could to make it to his destination on time. He would not allow anyone or anything to keep him from arriving on time for lunch with Sonya.

Of course that didn't stop him from almost nearly knocking people over or failing to avoid a few obstacles in his way. However along the way, he was suddenly stopped by an unexpected punch to the face, which knocked him to the ground.

"That might teach you to watch where you're going moron." said an aggressive voice.

Yoshi Jr recovered from the blow to glare up at the person who hit him, which turned out to be none other than Spike Koopa.

"That was a very dirty move Spike." said Yoshi Jr as he got up.

"Who cares, it was worth the effort. Besides, I was intending to hit you anyway."

"I don't have time for you or your stupid bragging, I'm on my way to an important meeting and I can't afford to be late."

"Oh please, I already know you're going to meet Sonya for lunch. But I don't see how she'd eat with a puny pipsqueak like you."

Yoshi Jr suddenly became angry.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, pipsqueak."

"You better back off the pipsqueak thing, Spike."

"I call anyone as I see them, which makes you a pipsqueak."

"I'm warning you."

"Whatever, pip-"

Spike was cut off when he received a powerful punch to the chin, which sent him flying into the air before he landed in a garbage can.

"Let that be a lesson to you. No one calls me a pipsqueak."

Yoshi Jr continued on his way to the Smash Cafe, looking at his watch to see that it was now 10:57.

"Shoot, because of that stupid Spike, I've already wasted enough time as it is. Looks like I'll need to kick things up a notch."

Realizing he had no other option, Yoshi Jr increased his speed to the point where he was now moving at such a pace that he could barely be seen as nothing more than a green blur. It would only be a matter of time before he soon spotted the cafe straight up ahead.

Meanwhile, Sonya was busy standing outside the restaurant near the entrance, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. She was wearing a low cut light blue shirt, yellow shorts and a some laced up sneakers with the same color scheme as her father Sonic's. She was still waiting for Yoshi Jr to arrive.

"He should be here right about now. What's keeping him?" she wondered.

However she was almost nearly scared to death when Yoshi Jr came to a quick stop in front of her.

"Have no fear, Yoshi Jr's here." he announced proudly.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Sonya snapped angrily.

"Do what?"

"You just came rushing up to me like some lunatic. You almost scared me."

"Sorry, I just got carried away."

"You are just so full of it sometimes. You and your sense of humor."

"Calm down, I said I was sorry."

"Whatever, I forgive you. Let's just go inside and eat. You're lucky that you're cute, otherwise I would have really lost my patience with you."

She opened the door and walked inside.

"The things I do to impress a girl, what a waste." he said to himself before following her.

After making their way in, the two young teens headed over to a table. Yoshi Jr pulled out a chair for Sonya in a gentlemanly manner. She giggled as she sat down, obviously feeling flattered by his formality. He then took a seat across from her.

"So Sonya, how have you been lately?"

"I'm just fine. Aside from taking care of Kiki this morning, everything's going well. What about you?"

"Not much, I just got a visit from Markus and Penelope. And plus, my sister was teasing me about you, as usual."

"I know how you feel, Stacy was doing the same to me when I mentioned you."

"I almost forgot to mention that my mom had the nerve to assume that this was a lunch date."

"Hehehe well actually...I assumed that too."

"What?" asked the puzzled young dino.

She let out a flirtatious giggle before speaking.

"It's clearly obvious. You didn't want to be late because you were in such a rush not just to be on time, but also because you were so anxious to see me." she cooed while caressing his cheek with her left hand.

Yoshi Jr couldn't help but blush at what she was doing. He knew that she adored him as much as he did her. Ever since they met as classmates in middle school, it was like love at first sight when they made eye contact. Knowing his luck with romance, Yoshi Jr was more shy around girls than his father was at his age.

Sonya found herself amused by the reptilian teen's shyness. If there were some things she liked about him the most, it wasn't just his kindness, humor and friendliness. But it was also his sensitivity and compassion. In fact, the feelings she held for him were more genuine than his own feelings for her. She felt like wanting to grab him and kiss him right about now.

"Well...uh...haha...you have a point there." he said nervously.

"You look so much cuter when you're shy and bashful."

"Thanks...and uh... you have... really bright, pretty eyes."

"Aw, you're so sweet."

After only a short while, they finally decided to order some food.

"Um, okay. Let's just move on."

Soon, they were approached by a waitress.

"And what will you two be having today?" asked the waitress.

"Right, I'll have a cheeseburger with a side of fries and a root beer, please." said Yoshi Jr.

"I'll have the same thing, but with a cherry soda." said Sonya.

Once the waitress had everything written down on her notepad, she went walking off. While they were waiting, they went back to conversing some more to pass the time.

"Aside from what we were just talking about, what do you normally do in your free time Sonya?"

"I just spend time reading my magazines and playing some games. It's not much, but at least I have something to do."

"Well, when I'm not off hanging out with my dad or my sister, I usually draw and even paint pictures in my sketchbook."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"You never asked."

"Have you by chance ever drawn me?" she asked with interest.

"Um, I've thought about it. But I've never really considered it, though in middle school I did use to draw pictures of yo- I mean of plants and clouds."

"Oh come on, admit it. You were just about to say that you use to draw me."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"You know I can keep this up all day."

"So can I."

The two kept their little playful argument up for about a few more minutes until Sonya turned the tables.

"Were not.'' she said.

"Was too." he replied unknowingly.

"Ah ha, I gotcha."

"Hey, you tricked me."

"Too late, you already admitted it."

"Very clever Sonya."

"So, do you still have those drawings of me?"

"Sorry, but I actually got rid of them a long time ago."

"Why?"

"I was too embarrassed to keep them because my parents weren't aware of my feelings for you at first."

"You could have let me have them, I'd have kept them to myself."

"I guess I didn't think of that."

"Eh, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

After passing the time, the waitress came back to their table and presented them with their orders. But just as they were about to eat, they were interrupted by a rather familiar voice.

"Yoshi Jr, Sonya. How glorious it is to see you." said a happy female voice.

Yoshi Jr groaned with annoyance while Sonya sighed and rolled her eyes. They were joined at their table by a teenage girl with long light blue hair, purple eyes and fair white skin.

"Hello Amelia. It's nice to see you too." said an annoyed Sonya.

"And how are you on this wonderful day, Yoshi Jr?" asked Amelia seductively while scooting closer to him.

"I was fine until you showed up." he replied.

"Oh, snippy."

"Why are you even here?"

"It's not every day that a pretty, sophisticated and ever divine maiden like myself gets to see her favorite special friend once in a while."

"Stop boasting about your royal heritage already. Look we all know that you're a beautiful princess who's destined to rule Altea. But you don't have to keep talking about it all the time."

"Yeah. And besides, me and Yoshi Jr are in the middle of having lunch together. So if you don't mind, we'd like to be alone." said Sonya.

"Oh, of course. My apologies, I didn't mean to intrude. I'll just be on my way, I was planning to meet up with Evelyn at the mall to go shopping. Farewell you two, especially you Yoshi Jr." she said before getting up and leaving, glancing back to the young dino to wink at him.

"I swear that girl is really driving me crazy. I hate it when she flirts with me." said Yoshi Jr.

"It really steams me sometimes that she has the nerve to be lovey dovey with you in front of me." responded Sonya while sipping her drink.

"But right now, let's just relax and eat our food."

"Agreed."

Later, after they finished their meals and paid for the service, Yoshi Jr and Sonya exited the restaurant.

"Thanks so much for having lunch with me. It was fun getting to be with you." said Sonya.

"It's no problem. I always enjoy getting a chance to spend time with a beautiful girl like you." he replied.

"True, very true."

"So, what now?"

But rather than saying another word, Sonya did the next thing that came to her mind. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sonya locked lips with his in a kiss, which took him by surprise. The teenage dino's eyes went wide at this sudden sensation. He was being kissed by the one girl he had liked for so many years, to him it was like a whole new experience, but to Sonya, it was a dream come true. But soon, he began to respond as he embraced her and closed his eyes.

After only a while, the kiss finally ended as Sonya pulled back to look at Yoshi Jr, who looked back at her with a soft smile.

"See you later, Yoshi Jr." she said with a wink before she went walking off.

Yoshi Jr silently watched as she left.

"Well, it seems to me that somebody had a good time." said a voice from behind him.

The young dino turned around to come face to face with his father, Yoshi. Despite being much older, Yoshi still looked rather young even though he was a full grown adult.

"Hey dad, I thought you were hanging with Mario and Sonic." replied the teen.

"I was. But after sensing some trouble, I had to depart to take care of it." said Yoshi.

"Let me guess, a robbery?"

"Like usual, along with carjacking, jewelry heists and shoot outs, but hardly any villains."

"Hey, who can handle crime better than my own dad, huh?"

"Don't worry my son. I'm sure that you and your sister are bound to follow in my footsteps."

"That's the truth."

"By the way, I saw how Sonya kissed you."

"She took me by surprise dad, I never saw it coming."

"Makes me think back to all the times when girls always kissed me when I didn't expect it, even your mother did it."

"I'm curious, what other girls did you date before you met mom?"

"Uh, maybe we should talk about this later."

"Oh really. Because if I recall, I found some old pictures of you with a white bat."

"That girl was one of Sonic's friends and I just happen to meet her one time, that's all."

"I believe that her name was Rouge."

"Yes, that's true."

"But you've dated a lot more girls than just her. I heard you even dated a cat named Blaze."

"Okay, well I really need to go on patrol now. You're welcome to come along if you like."

"Ooh, awesome. Then maybe while we're at it, you'll tell me more about your love life."

"Or maybe while we're at it, we don't talk about my love life and I won't have to bury you at the beach like I did before when you asked last time."

"And to think I learned all I needed to know about romance from you, yet you won't tell me about your love life."

"Great, now you're sounding more like your sister when I told her about romance when she was only 12."

After that, they took off on patrol.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Stacy Aran was busy on the couch reading a Marvel comic book. Ever since she was a little girl, Stacy had developed a knack for reading comics about superheroes, most notably Iron Man, whom was her number one favorite, a trait which she inherited from her mother.

As a firmly toned and pretty young woman, Stacy was like the spitting image of Samus herself. At first glance, some people would even mistake her for her mother due to her baring such a close resemblance to her, with the blonde hair and everything. But unlike Samus, Stacy kept her hair down while Samus always put hers in a ponytail.

She wore a sleeveless orange shirt, blue jean shorts and some black and white tennis shoes.

"I just love reading these Iron Man comics. I wish I could meet him, it would be such an honor." said Stacy.

"Be careful what you wish for honey." Samus joked as she came out the kitchen with a bottle of root beer.

"When are Sonic and Sonya coming back home?"

"I told you before that Sonic is still hanging out with Yoshi and Mario, and Sonya called saying that she's on her way home from her lunch with Yoshi Jr."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that she and her 'boyfriend' were having lunch together."

"Now Stacy, don't be like that. Sonya said that she and Yoshi Jr are still taking time to develop their relationship."

"I know, but I just can't help teasing."

"Are you sure that you're really my daughter?"

"Very funny."

Soon, the front door was pushed open when Sonya came walking in, along with the smile on her face. She closed the door soon after.

"So, how was it?" asked Samus.

"Well, I usually don't like to *kiss and tell*, if you get my drift." she said while giggling after.

"You actually kissed him, no way!" said a shocked Stacy.

"Oh yes, and I might add that he has the softest lips I've ever kissed."

"Ooh, so does this mean what I think it means?"

"Not yet, but I know I left him wanting more."

"Wanting more of what?" asked a familiar voice from in the kitchen. It was revealed to be the blue speedster himself, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonya's father, who came in through the backdoor. Like Yoshi, he still looked somewhat young, only taller and more older.

"You know, more of wanting to see me."

"I thought so. You two just can't seem to get enough of each other."

"Hey hon, how was your day with your friends?" greeted Samus as she kissed him on the cheek.

"The usual, just having fun and talking about guy stuff. Up until Yoshi decided to go stop a robbery."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Yoshi was still doing work as a hero. Back when we were a team, he always was more active than any of us, even at night."

"By the way, Sonya kissed Yoshi Jr today." Stacy blurted out.

"Tattletale." Sonya said with annoyance.

"It's okay Sonya, nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know daddy. But aside from the kiss, I actually got to learn more about what he does. It turns out he's actually a good sketch artist, he even told me that he mainly draws and paints in his free time."

"Sounds like quite the genius, just like Yoshi."

"I didn't even know he was that smart, I thought he was just a jokester."

"There's more to him than just jokes, he said so himself."

"And now he's passed them on to Yoshi Jr."

"Just like I passed on my traits to you Sonya."

"Eh, sure you did."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Well folks, here's the first chapter of my story.**

**I hope you like it.**

**So far I've only introduced a few of the characters. The rest will be introduced as the story goes on. There's no action yet, but there will be in later chapters**

**As you all know, the Smashers are no longer a team. But pretty soon their children will step up to take their place. If you want to learn more about the characters, check my profile. Seriously, I mean it.**

**Anyway, tune in next time for the next chapter.**


End file.
